


一夜无梦

by Esther711



Category: Double Tap - Fandom, Inner Senses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther711/pseuds/Esther711
Summary: 两个灵魂都受过重创的人拯救了彼此。
Relationships: Rick（彭亦行）/Jim（罗本良）





	一夜无梦

**Author's Note:**

> 设定为Rick并没有如电影中那样走上了杀手的道路。（不然我就圆不回来了x  
> 两人无差。  
> 水仙大法好！

1.  
“你知道你为什么要来这里吗？”罗本良有点担心地看着面前意识放空的“患者”。  
“你知道就行了，医生。”Rick平静的脸上始终没有什么波澜。  
“先说说你的感受吧，在发生了那件事以后。”  
“一切照常。”  
罗本良试图从Rick平稳的声线里发现一点破绽，但是他失败了。自从看到这个“患者”的资料以后，罗本良就产生了极大的兴趣，不仅是因为眼前的人和自己长得极为相似，还因为听说他的上两位治疗的医师都莫名其妙被重伤抬进了医院，而这其中很多人怀疑和这位“患者”有相当的联系，只是警方一直没能找到证据。  
但在层层的关系下，罗本良一直在心里不愿称其为“患者”。在他的认识下，Rick只是一个需要被帮助的，无助的人。  
“你会好起来的。”罗本良在见面结尾时对Rick如此说到。

初次的会面时间并没有很长。当Rick从心理咨询室出来以后，女友Colleen就相当紧张地从走廊座位上跃起快步走到她男友面前小声说：“你没有和医生说什么奇怪的话吧？”  
“没有。我怎么会呢？”Rick牵出一点浅笑，用干燥而微暖的手掌摸了摸女友的脸颊。他知道，最早的那次治疗完毕后他对Colleen说出的“杀了人但是很开心”这句话实在把她吓得不轻。  
“我们去吃饭吧，去哪听你的。”Rick揽着Colleen的腰，两人略显轻松地一同步下楼梯。

他们晚餐去了Colleen最喜欢的烧腊店。看着女友满足的样子，Rick心情也轻松了不少。当他准备从口袋掏出钱包结账的时候，他碰到了罗医生给他开的药。那个装药的容器形状和以前的不太一样，正正方方的，表面有些凹凸不平，Rick正纳闷，拿出来一看——

是盒水果糖。

他一下愣住了，连对面女友关切地问了句“怎么了”也没听进去，后来在服务生稍显不满的催促声中才回过神来，眼看Colleen正在付钱，他才有些抱歉地朝两位示意了一下，把这盒“处方药”重新装进了口袋。

2.  
在那次会面后之后的两周里，罗本良都没能再见到Rick，每次打电话过去询问都是无人接听。在一个并没有被预约的下午，Rick不期而至，不过他的脚步实在是太轻了，正在背身整理资料的罗本良被突然出现在身后的人吓了一跳。不过他很快整理好表情，故作轻松地说：“好久不见你。怎么今天突然过来，药吃完了？”  
“是糖，医生。请不要混淆视听。”  
罗本良听完噗嗤一声笑出来，对于Rick的反驳不置可否。他指指沙发，“请坐。离我的下一位病人来还有十分钟 ，我可以先为你做点什么？”  
“我需要药，真正的药。你可能对我还不是很熟悉，医生，但是我比你清楚我需要什么。”他说得很平静，但语气里面透露着一些着急和紧张。  
“Rick，在我还没有彻底弄清楚你的情况之前，我不会给你那些药片的。不如你以后常来，我们增进了解，说不定你会得到你想要的呢？”  
Rick沉默了一小段时间。他有些疑惑而又愠怒地望住了面前的人，在确认对方确实不会给自己拿药的任何机会后一言不发地在下一位访客到来之前离开了。

夜幕降临下的香港总是有些不真实。就在罗本良结束工作关上门的那一瞬间，他看到了走廊座椅上的Rick。他只是平静地看着窗外，有些苍白的面色上看不到什么情绪。罗本良试探性地叫了一声“Rick？”，对方才转过头来，起身向这边走来。  
“怎么这么晚了还没有走？”  
“在等你，医生。”  
“等我？为什么？”罗本良有些惊讶。  
“我希望...继续疗程。”  
这下罗本良更惊讶了，不过他心里欣喜的成分更多，“很高兴听你这么说，Rick。如果你想尽早开始的话，这周三早上九点怎么样？”  
“嗯。”Rick微微地点点头。  
“那就周三再会！”罗本良有些开心地转身下楼。然而刚下了没几步，一想到刚刚Rick会不会一个下午都在等他，他就又有些内疚地折返上去对着Rick还未走远的背影发出邀请，

“Rick，你想和我一起用晚餐吗？”

其实这顿属于两个人的晚餐根本不应该存在。罗本良本来就不喜欢朋友间的应酬，更别提和一个才见面一次的人。而Rick，除了Colleen，和其他人一同用餐的机会更是少之又少。就这样，两个奇怪的人在同一时间同一地点开始分享同一空间。罗本良不知道自己为什么会发出这个奇怪的邀请，Rick也不知道自己为什么会答应赴约。不过好在罗医生是个善解人意的人，所以面对稍一向习惯沉默的Rick，他主动找了一些话题试图缓解这个不明不白的气氛。当他问到Rick的感情生活时，Rick终于露出了一点不平静的神色。罗本良当然注意到了这一点，他有些不好意思地想准备把这个话题搪塞过去，但Rick先回答了：“我和Colleen分手了。”  
罗本良拿着水杯的手顿了一下，吃惊地望着Rick。在他与这对“前情侣”相处不多的次数里，他能明显感觉到两人十分恩爱。所以比起这个分手的结果，他更想弄清到底发生了什么。他静静地等着对方再开口，但是Rick并没有这个打算，而他也就没有再问。罗本良知道，如果以后Rick真的会如他所说继续他的疗程来见自己，那这个问题他是无论如何也要问出口的。  
只是他不想现在问。很奇怪，虽然面前的人有很多谜团，但他不想给Rick留下一个喜欢刨根问底的印象。

维多利亚港的夜景总是很迷人，饭后两人漫步在这般风景里。自己有多久没有这样轻松地散步了呢？罗本良回忆起过去的这个点不是在加班就是窝在家里整理学习，这么惬意地走在街上已经是很遥远的记忆了。只是可惜没一会儿Rick的手机响了起来，看起来是有急事的样子要先离开了。这时罗本良才意识到原来Rick已经一言不发地陪他走了好一段路了，他想拍拍对方的肩和对方告别，但是对方已经迅速钻到车里远去了。  
可能真的有急事吧。罗本良朝着车尾莫名有些寂寞地挥了挥手。

3.  
周三很快就到了。罗本良有些忐忑地看着手表，还差五分钟，仍未见约定的人。然后就是在这之后的半小时里，Rick都没出现。罗本良开始有些沮丧了，果然还是没能挽留住他吗。正当他开始准备看下一个时段的病人资料时，门被轻轻的敲响了。  
“请进。”罗本良有些难耐语气中的激动。  
“抱歉，医生，我来晚了。”果然是他，Rick。  
“不管怎样，我很高兴你来了。”

这一次疗程可以说是很顺利，在罗本良看来。他得到了更多关于Rick的资料和信息，甚至还从他嘴里得知和Colleen分手的原因，虽然只是一句轻描淡写的“我不想连累她”。不过这也足够了，能在第二次就能和自己分享这么多，实在是一个很大的突破，罗本良这样安慰自己。

罗本良不知道的是，Rick在来之前，他在家里独自干呕难受了许久才抑制住想要再次动枪的欲望。

4.  
往后的几次见面里，Rick的表现看似越来越好，甚至让罗本良有些放心地想要带他去运动运动。这一天，他们约定治疗的地点变更为一个露天泳池。罗本良看着水性不错的Rick，心中有些惊喜，想着说不定以后可以约他多来几次。他站在池边望着正向自己游来的Rick，心里估摸着下次见面的地点也不必局限在治疗室里，竟没有意识到Rick此时已经游到了自己面前，不知为何抬右起手就要向自己的前胸伸了过来。罗本良猛然一惊，扣停了Rick的动作，满脸慌张和疑惑地望着对方。两人僵持了大概三秒，等Rick终于把视线从医生的胸前转移到对上其双眼时，他才像醒过来一样，冷冷的脸上难得闪过了一点关心的神色，“你这里的疤，怎么弄的？”  
罗本良没有料到Rick的这个问题，有些结结巴巴地答不上来，“啊这个...嗯...中学时候弄的了...”  
“是别人搞得吗？”那一瞬间，Rick脸上的暖意消失了，面色如冰。  
“啊？不...不是吧。过去好久了，不太记得了。”  
罗本良一边模糊地回答着，一边担心着Rick下一句会问什么。所幸Rick没有再问，只是淡淡的回了一个“哦”。罗本良本来暗自松了口气，但没多久紧接着的一声“医生？”把他的心又提了起来，他看着Rick示意的目光下移，这才意识到他的手指已经紧握着Rick的手腕好久了，等急忙放开时上面都挂着浅红的几道印子。倒是Rick并没有表示什么，转了转手腕就继续折头游泳去了，只留下罗本良一人独自在露台的冷风中找不着北。

不对，我脸红干嘛。罗本良有些绝望地捂住了自己发烫的双颊。

5.  
事情的转变是从一个睡前的急铃开始的。这天罗本良难得早些整理完工作，正当他从椅子上伸个懒腰准备去洗漱时，手机铃声突然响了起来。不是吧，大佬。罗本良有些埋怨地在满桌文书里翻找手机，但当看到屏幕上亮着的“Rick”四个字母时，他的不悦瞬间消失了，甚至有些担心地接起了电话。  
“喂？Rick？”  
对面没有回答，只有一些隐隐的呼吸声，很沉重，又很脆弱。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”罗本良感觉自己的手握得更紧了。  
对面仍然没有说话，但可以听到Rick轻微地动了一下。对方的手机似乎是在地上，罗本良清晰地听见其与地面摩擦出了长长的一道声音。他  
有可能在家，罗本良猜测到。他决定去碰碰运气。  
“你可以...随便说点什么吗。”等电话里的杂音淡去以后，Rick终于发出了一个虚弱的请求。  
听到Rick的声音以后，罗本良终于放下了一点心，但他仍然抓起了车钥匙边与Rick通话边快步向停车场走去。

他们“聊”了一路。其实也就是罗本良单方面在讲，讲他以前遇到的奇怪病人，讲医学课本上出现的有趣案例，他尽量组织自己的语言，尽管与此同时还要注意交通路况，不过他一点都不想挂断电话，Rick偶尔发出的微弱笑声已是他最大的慰籍。快到Rick家的时候，电话突然被挂断了。走到门口，罗本良发现门并没有锁，他在门口尝试喊了几声名字也无任何回音。他小心翼翼地穿过走廊，路过卫生间时，发现门虚掩着，有几缕微弱的灯光偷溜了出来。  
“Ri...”正当罗本良名字都未念完时，一个黑影一把把他从门外狠狠地拽到了墙上，面前的人双眼发红地举着枪指着他的脑门。  
枪口离罗本良的脑袋只有十公分，眼前的猛兽随时都可以把他毙命。  
但是罗本良并不害怕。  
至少他没有表现出来，极力克制住了自己的本能反应。  
他慢慢地做出了一个双手向上的投降动作，然后定格住：“Rick，我是Jim，你的医生。”  
Rick刚刚急促的呼吸随着这句话似乎慢慢软了下来，但随之剧烈的头痛袭来，他挣扎着跪了下去，开始抱头呜咽了起来，手上的枪被扔在了地上。罗本良见状连忙将这个危险物踢到远处，想要扶起已经在地上蜷缩着的人，但是对方只是把身子裹得更紧。  
于是一向有洁癖的他也如Rick一般躺在了卫生间的地板上，侧卧着看着眼前崩溃的小兽。  
“Rick，我在这里陪着你。看着我。”罗本良尝试着伸出手去触碰那个破碎的影子。影子瑟缩了一下，并没有躲开，但也没有抬眼。  
“是头痛吗？”  
Rick幅度很小地点了点头。  
“我带了止疼的药，放在外面的茶几上。现在我们一起去拿，好吗？”罗本良尽可能地用他最温柔的声线劝说Rick从地上起来。  
这之后Rick并没有马上回应，罗本良也就这么侧躺着一声不响地等待。终于，Rick缓慢地支起了身子，罗本良赶忙起身把他架到了自己身上，搀扶着他向沙发走去。

“现在感觉怎么样？”罗本良轻声问道。对方并没有回应。他给Rick的止痛药副作用比较小，但是距离起效的时间就有些长。在沉默地坐在Rick的旁边守候了两个小时后，罗本良发现那人已经陷入了睡眠，就把自己的大衣盖在了Rick身上，有些疲惫的离开了。

回到家已是深夜两点。罗本良想起了临走时在Rick家里的架子上无意间看到自己以前送他的那盒糖，嘴角不禁向上勾了勾，陷入了梦乡。

6.  
“我们今天...”  
“对不起，医生。”Rick罕见的打断了罗本良的开场白。后者有些愣住了，旋即反应过来对方可能说的是那天晚上的事。  
“啊？那个啊...没事的。你后续有什么感觉吗？”  
“没有，我现在好多了。这是你的大衣，多谢。”Rick把手中的袋子递了上去。  
“噢，这个...好的。对了，有件事我想征求一下你的意见，你愿意带我到你提过的射击场地去看看吗？”  
“......”Rick淡淡的脸上浮现出了一丝不安的神色。罗本良意识到了这点，也就想要随性地略过去这个提议：“当然，这只是我的一个想法，你考虑一下咯。我们今天...”  
“可以。”  
这是Rick第二次打断罗本良讲话了，但这一次罗本良没有愣住，而是面带微笑地说：“那就这么定了。”

  
7.  
罗本良知道对于任何人来说，直面血淋淋的过去都是残忍的，但是他必须对Rick残忍，因为这是治疗的必要手段。  
眼前的射击训练场大门紧闭，看起来已经停业许久。两人进入狭长的走廊后，罗本良走在后面，Rick沉默地在前面走着，有时Rick会对着某一个方向停下脚步，罗本良就跟着停下，等他似乎回忆完了，再和他一起起步向前走去。  
“就是这里。”Rick呢喃道。  
“什么？”刚刚正在环顾空阔的射击场的罗本良转头望向了Rick视线的方向。  
“他死的地方。”Rick转过头对上了罗本良的视线。他的眼神一如既往地有些空洞，就像说出的不是一个命案，而是今天晚餐的例汤。  
罗本良听到后沉默了一会儿，并没有对此说什么，而是上前拍了拍Rick的肩，“训练场还能用吗，教我射击怎么样？”  
现在换Rick有些吃惊了。应该说自从这个医生接管了自己，对方就一直在让他吃惊。一起吃饭，一起泳游，甚至大晚上来家里看自己，这些事情在以前，只有Colleen这么对过自己。一个医生需要做这么多吗？至少他以前从没有遇见过。尽管如此，他还是答应了罗本良的请求，去仓库里找了几支威力不打的比赛用枪。  
“砰！砰砰！”罗本良连发三枪，只有一发射到靶的边缘。Rick本来想让罗本良先试试看，眼见这人完全是个初学者，眼神还不好，便轻轻叹了口气上前握住了罗本良持枪的手，连发了几下，全打在靶心正中央。

“哇，你好厉害！”罗本良毫不掩饰自己的夸赞之情。Rick有些升温的呼吸就萦绕在自己的颈边，罗本良有些痒，心里也被挠地紧，但他忍住，突然强行翻了个身，握住Rick的手将枪口指向自己的胸口。

“告诉我，你现在什么感觉？”

Rick一向漠然的脸上终于出现了一些惊慌的神色，他想要挣脱罗本良双手的桎梏，但对方死死地捏着，不给自己逃开的余地。  
“你疯了吗？！放开！”Rick难得提高了音量，对着罗本良吼到。两人争执着滚到了干枯的草地上，最后停住时，Rick手中的枪移到了身下罗本良的脑袋上方。两人面面相觑，喘着粗气，但是这场比赛中没有一个人先认输。

“告诉我，你现在什么感觉？”

罗本良又问了一次。这次他的声音没有刚刚那么平稳，但是依然很坚定。他需要这个答案。

“你不要逼我！我真的会杀了你的！”  
“现在开枪会使你感觉好点吗？”

Rick浑身发抖，尝试着张了张嘴，但什么也说不出来。他真的什么也说不出来。和罗本良相处这么久，他第一次无法回答他问的问题。他慢慢低下了头，正当罗本良误以为这几乎会是个吻的时候，他倒在了对方的肩头，号啕大哭起来。

罗本良在Rick身上打了一个赌，他赌眼前的男人并不冷血，最终他赢了。其实他什么言语上的答案都意料到了，但就是没有想过这样肢体的结局。Rick是哭的如此崩溃。罗本良知道此时他正在坚持和自己身体内的另一个自己作斗争，他轻抚Rick的背，安慰着这头正在蜕变的野兽。

在之后走回车上的半程里，两人一路无言。

  
7.  
当罗本良以为Rick会想先休息一段时间再继续，或者再也不会出现的时候，后者准时在周三出现了。然后是下个周三，再下个周三，如此以往。事实证明，罗本良的赌注起效了，Rick的状态慢慢好起来，甚至牵起嘴角的频率也比以前多了起来。当然，旁人是看不出他是否在笑的，只有罗本良能意识到这个内敛的男人其实情绪表达的途径很简单，伤心和开心都能通过轻微的动作显示出来。

很快春天就结束了，罗本良预判他们接近四个月的治疗也接近尾声。初夏的某一个周三，Rick的治疗时间被调到了晚上。街外华灯初上的时候，罗本良拿出了三种药摆在了Rick面前，微笑地解释道：“这是给你最后的几瓶，量可以减到以前的一半，是否服用取决于你自己，但我个人认为你已经不用依赖这些了，只是以防万一。今次是我们最后一次的治疗，恭喜你，Rick。”

Rick听完并没有如罗本良想象的那样做出一些如释重负的表情或者动作，相反，他甚至有些伤感的神色。罗本良一下慌了神，脱口说了一句：“你今晚有事吗？要不我们去酒吧一起庆祝一下？”他自己说完都镇住了，但Rick低垂着眼点了点头，让他也不好意思反悔了。

香港的酒吧很多样化，罗本良并不钟意去太嘈杂热闹的那种，他比较喜欢清酒吧，平时下班很累但又比较焦虑时，就来这样的地方小酌两口。他熟门熟路地来到了自己的老地方，刚要坐下时，一大堆人蜂拥而至，看架势是要在旁边开party。罗本良有些尴尬地看着Rick，示意他要不要换一家，但Rick摆摆手，两人就这么在欢呼声，吵闹声，纷扰的环境里相顾无言地喝了一杯又一杯。他们虽然没有望着彼此，但都知道对方有些话想说，只是耳边始终没有听到熟悉的声音响起。患者来来去去，对于罗本良来说是最正常不过的事，但今天和Rick道了那声“恭喜”之后，他竟然内心泛起了一阵苦涩。

我肯定是醉了。罗本良揉了揉自己的脸。但谁知最先倒下的是Rick——“嘭”的一声侧倒在了墙上，把半醉半醒的罗本良吓了一跳。眼看时间也不早了，罗本良计划着把他送回家好了。他搀扶着着东倒西歪的Rick好不容易上了出租车，整个都快要趴在他身上的人一路喃喃自语，他凑近点才听到那人在吐槽自己枪法好烂。罗本良有些好笑地辩解自己当时没戴眼镜，但说完又奇怪自己干嘛要和醉鬼讲话，只好无奈地摇了摇头。

Ric的住处罗本良并不陌生，但自从上次的“突发事件”后罗本良就再也没有来过。他艰难地把人甩到了沙发上，正要走时，被对方一把拦住了腰，重新跌回了沙发上。

罗本良一下都不敢动，酒意都被强行催醒了半截。“喂，Rick，放手啊。”然而被念到的人什么声音都没有，甚至还伸了半只脚过来，顺势整个人坐到了罗本良的大腿上。

罗本良脑中警铃大作，酒意这下全醒了，紧张兮兮地盯着胡闹的人下一步有什么动作。只见Rick一只手直接按在了罗本良的右胸前，连给后者反应的机会都没有。

“医生，你的心跳好快。”Rick终于发话了。

哇，你还认得出我是谁。罗本良内心欲哭无泪，他只想把Rick从他身上扯下来，然后自己赶快逃离现场，忘掉这个不该存在的“梦”。可Rick并没有给罗本良这个机会，他直接吻上了后者的唇。

“你...嗯...”罗本良根本没办法判断现在事情的发展，他甚至无法说出一句话，Rick冰凉的唇直接让他的天才医学生脑袋当机了。他的心跳得比刚刚更快了，手也不知道怎么放。天啊，为什么我会对一个男人如此反应？Rick并没有给罗本良继续思考的机会，因为他继续吮吸着罗本良的唇，那些醉意偷偷地渗进罗本良的身体，让他无法反抗，也无法逃避。终于，他放弃似的将自己的双手搭到了Rick的肩上，开始回应眼前人的热情。

反正有酒醉作梗，不如肆意欢心。

-TBC


End file.
